


Don't Mention It

by spacepirate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, needed some more empire kids, nerd siblings, research bros, this is teeny-tiny but i'm love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepirate/pseuds/spacepirate
Summary: A very tiny ficlet in which Beau helps Caleb with his research.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Don't Mention It

“Hey. Hey Caleb,” Beau stage-whispered across the small library room where they’d sat to do research.

“Yes?” he said, glancing up over the particularly large, dusty leather-bound tome he was reading.

Beau sidled over and sat down next to him, flipping through the pages until she opened it to a large illustration of an arcane circle inscribed with runes she could barely recognize, setting her finger on it. She looked over at Caleb as he set his own tome down and leaned over to look at this new one. His eyes got big as he took in the information at what Beau thought was just, a really unfairly fast speed.

“So?” she asked expectantly.

Caleb held up a finger, while the other hand traced under the lines of text inscribed around the circle- was that Sylvan? She thought it was Sylvan. She caught a few words he said under his breath in Zemnian- she’d slowly been catching onto his native language and knew a few words that weren’t even swear words.

“This is… interesting,” Caleb said, not looking up.

Beau feigned offense. “You’re kidding me. I checked like, three different references to find that, and all I get is an ‘interesting’?”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “You did not let me finish. And don’t imitate my accent, it makes you sound very stupid.”

Beau shrugged. Caleb continued.

“It does seem to have some relation to spell modification. See this little phrase right here,” Caleb pointed to a particularly intricate set of squiggles. “This is talking about modifying material components to make changes in the effect of a spell.”

“So this is helpful?”

“Oh, ja, definitely. It took a while for the Sylvan to make sense for me; I have not read it in some time,” Caleb said. He started copying the page into his spellbook as a backup. He knew he would remember, but it never hurt, especially if he wanted to show Nott. “Thank you, Beauregard.”

Beau leaned back in her chair, cradling a new book in her arms. “Yeah, don’t mention it!”

“I really appr-”

“No, seriously, don’t mention it. I don’t wanna look like more of a fucking nerd.”

Caleb looked her up and down, taking into stock the stack of books on the table, the reference cards meticulously laid out to figure out where books would be, her hair coming out of its already messy bun. “I do not know what would ever give that impression.”

“Shut up,” Beau said, giving him a playful shove, which nearly pushed him out of his chair. “Jeez, you know, you could always come work out with me and Fjord if you wanna beef up.”

“That… is not one of my priorities right now, but I appreciate the offer. I am okay with being a ‘fucking nerd’ as you say.”

Beau winced at his impression of her. “Yikes dude, and you thought my Zemnian accent was bad?”

“You know I am bad at accents,” Caleb said. He scooched his chair over closer, putting his head on her shoulder while he continued sketching the runic circle she’d found into his sketchbook. “I do appreciate your help here, Beau. This library is very confusing.”

“Eh, it’s the Cobalt Soul, it’s not like they can make anything easy.”

Caleb smiled, just one corner of his mouth drawing up. “You have turned out okay though.”

Beau looked down at him. She patted him on the head and then picked up her own research. “And despite everything, you’re doing pretty good too, Widogast.”

He was silent, but she knew what that meant in Calebese. Sometimes silence was just content.

She stuck her nose into her book and started to read.

**Author's Note:**

> my brand on ao3 when it comes to critical role content is just super short self-indulgent empire kids fluff huh


End file.
